1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to organizational aids that are selectively attachable to and removable from electronic devices such as tablets and laptops. The subject device desirably comprises a plurality of storage pockets and is particularly useful with electronic devices having surfaces to which magnets are attachable. Use with electronic devices such as an iPad® and associated cover or a Microsoft Surface™ personal computing device configured for use in conjunction with an external keyboard or mouse is preferred.
2. Description of Related Art
Users of modern personal electronic devices, and particularly slim-line tablets usable with a detachable covers or keyboard or mouse, frequently encounter a need for compact, readily accessible storage for pens, pencils, flash drives, a wireless mouse, or the like, without having to carry a separate bag or pouch to transport such articles.